


My heart beats true under pink, purple, blue

by Kaydan_dua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual, COVID-19, Coming out (ish), Coronavirus, Crushing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, love from a distance, pinning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydan_dua/pseuds/Kaydan_dua
Summary: Since the start of the coronavirus pandemic Ethan had been alone. He missed the feeling of having people around him, and he missed the warm embraces from his friends. Mostly, though, he missed Mark. He didn’t know why he missed the older man so much more, but he did, and he needed to see him again.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Ethan Nestor & Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, crankgameplays/markiplier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	My heart beats true under pink, purple, blue

Since the start of the coronavirus pandemic Ethan had been alone. He missed the feeling of having people around him, and he missed the warm embraces from his friends. Mostly, though, he missed Mark. He didn’t know why he missed the older man so much more, but he did, and he needed to see him again. 

Ethan had recently been trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The feeling he had whenever he was around Mark was unexplainable. Like the air grew warmer, like the sky got bluer, like the stars got brighter, and like the world overall just got better. When the feelings started he could only assume that it was friendship. He never really had a best friend before he met Mark and his team, so it was new to him. Eventually the feelings grew, but only towards Mark. Not Amy, not Tyler, not Bob, just Mark. Ethan was in love, and he just didn’t know. 

He sat by his computer, editing a video for his channel, when he had the urge to call Mark. He needed to hear his voice, even just for a second. He gave in and picked up his phone. Going to Marks contact made his heart jump in his chest, and he decided to FaceTime him instead. He pressed the button. One ring, two rings, three rings, “Hey Ethan, what’s up?” He let of a sigh of relief seeing Mark pick up and answered. “Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice again. I missed you.” He heard Mark laugh from his end and smiled. He missed when Mark did that. The genuine laugh, that one might even call a giggle if they wanted to. “Awe, I missed you too Blue.” Ethans heart jumped again. His chest ached in the best way. No one ever made him feel like that. “Hey, this might seem kind of random, but what does it mean when someone makes your chest hurt, but like a good hurt, and they make your heart jump all around, and they make you feel like your world is better and the air you breath clearer?” Ethan couldn’t stop the words from spilling out. Mark laughed again, and Ethan’s heart did it again. God, Mark always knew how to get to him. His weak spots that made him go all mush inside. “Ethan, you’re in love buddy.”

The words hit him hard. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t be in love with Mark. He wasn’t gay, right? He likes girls. “Mark, I can’t be. I’m not gay.” Marks expression changed, almost as if he was deep in thought. “I never said you were in love with a guy, Ethan, I only said you were in love with ‘someone’. Also you can like guys and still like girls is that was your worry. I do.” Mark had never mentioned himself liking guys before, and Ethan was shocked. “What’s that called, liking guys and girls?” He figured it out finally. He could like both. “It’s called being Bisexual. Personally, I’m omnisexual, which means I like all genders but I have a preference towards guys.” That was it. Ethan was bisexual. “I think I’m the first one Mark. I think I’m bisexual.” Mark nodded his head and gave an understanding smile. “So who’s that lucky guy you were talking about earlier?” Ethan felt the blood rush into his face and hit the table so his phone would ‘fall’ and Mark wouldn’t see the extremely prominent blush on his face. The only problem, the table didn’t budge and the camera remained directly on him. He went quiet and hid his face in his hands. “Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me I was just joking.” He was blown away by the change in Marks voice, going from a joking tone to an almost dad-like tone. Ethan, though, felt obligated to tell him. “It’s uh, it’s you, Mark.” He said through his hands and as quietly as possible. “I don’t think I heard that, what did you say?” Mark heard him perfectly well, but wanted him to say it again because he couldn’t be serious. “It’s, fuck! It’s you Mark. You’re the one I was talking about.” Mark smiled through the phone. “Thank god it’s mutual”


End file.
